Theft remains a constant problem with respect to consumer goods both at the retail level and at the distribution level. One example can be found in consumer electronics which have become increasingly more miniaturized and more valuable. As a result, the theft of these items becomes very costly and harder to prevent due to the portability of the items. However, theft of some luxury items, for example, such as clothing, footwear, leather goods and the like can be just as costly, as certain high-end brands for these items may command substantial price tags. Further, these high-value goods may lack robust security features capable of deterring thieves.
It would therefore be desirable to have a system and method that assists retailers and distributors in deterring theft of these consumer goods. Embodiments of the invention provide such a system and method. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.